


Destiel／ Shake it, Ca$-tiel!

by agehachyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S13e16衍生, Top Dean Winchester, cas is a talking dog, cas is poor at pole dance, dean likes doggy style, pole dance, tease, uses money in an inappropriate way, 但是很會扭屁股, 小卡不會跳舞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: Dean總覺得迪恩洞少了些什麼，大概是支能讓Castiel熱舞的鋼管吧。





	Destiel／ Shake it, Ca$-tiel!

【SPN/ Destiel】Shake it, Ca$-tiel!

 

  
  
_ S13e16衍生

_ Dean-cave的情趣日常

_ 這篇會出來全怪spnuk 2018 J2M(AKA脫衣見面會) 太汙了

_ tease, 些許的nipple play

+

 

 

Summary:

Dean總覺得迪恩洞少了些什麼，大概是支能讓Castiel熱舞的鋼管吧。

 

+

 

 

　　若說蝙蝠俠的蝙蝠洞是來調查罪犯的，那麼迪恩洞便是獵人拿來紓壓的，但他遠沒有姓韋恩的那個來的有錢能弄來一大尊的恐龍標本和整面的螢幕牆，幾坪的小房間裏頭充其量擺擺Dean的收藏品們，珍藏的黑膠唱片、桌上足球、簡易酒吧和兩張舒適的沙發就足夠他開心了。

　　

　　有鑑於幾個禮拜前他們才砸完一臺受詛咒的電視，小心為上的Sam說什麼也不准Dean再去接受來路不明的贈禮，非得要連鎖賣場裏販賣的產品他才能安心，還明確指定要附上保證書和保固期的那種，於是少了聲光娛樂刺激的Dean只能坐在沙發上喝悶酒，讓房間裡播放的＜The Sound of Silence＞來無聲控訴弟弟的不體貼。

 

太棒了，他精心布置的迪恩洞反倒成為了超人的孤獨堡壘，而且還是字面意義上的那種。

 

   他心有不甘地瞪著沙發前的牆壁，為避免觸景傷情Dean幾天前就把少了電視的矮櫃給移到一旁，但眼前空下的一大片空間不好好運用實在太可惜。他若有所思地盯著左右兩側天花板垂掛的色燈，又看向後頭幾近完工的吧檯，突然有些興奮的看回前頭的空間，一個絕妙的安排頓時浮現在Dean的腦中。

 

 

+

 

　　當Castiel踏入房間時他終於理解為什麼這幾日Dean總拉著他看*(1) _《_ _From Dusk till Dawn_ _》_ 和 _《_ _Sin City_ _》_ 了，特別是前者Selma Hayek和黃金蟒共舞的片段，每次放映時Dean都忍不住吹起口哨，還會殷殷期盼地望著什麼也不懂的自己。原來這傢伙一直都是圖謀不軌。

　　

　　原先放置電視櫃的地方被淨空，一支不知從哪弄來的鋼管被仔細地安在一塊拋光打磨到圓滑的厚木平台上，底下木頭的重量支撐上頭的金屬桿，將它立得穩固且筆直。這簡易的鋼管舞台往哪擺都令讓人害羞，尤其在兩盞紅藍燈光的映照下更有著難以言喻的情色。

 

 

「若是紀錄者們地下有知，肯定會氣到把你們趕出地堡。」

 

「嘿嘿，那群書呆子總需要點娛樂吧？說不定那些外表正經的傢伙很喜歡我這私人俱樂部的主意呢。」

 

　　鎖上門的Dean無視天使朝他翻來的白眼，開心的拎著兩瓶啤酒坐到其中張沙發上，向站在鋼管前的Castiel投去個挑逗的單邊眨眼，「脫吧。」

 

「什、什麼？」

Dean沒來由的一句讓Castiel露出標誌性的困惑表情，歪一邊的頭讓Dean覺得天使更可愛了。

 

「哦，我的錯，氣氛可是最重要的。」Dean連忙起身去拿放在後頭的音響，按下播放鍵的同時隨著＜Cherry Pie＞的旋律甩起頭，踩著鼓點誇張地甩著走回沙發邊，一下刷空氣吉他一會兒又打空氣鼓，還入戲地對嘴唱著歌詞，獵人漂亮的綠眼睛頻繁地朝Castiel眨了眨，但天使只想往他好看的臉上揍一拳。

 

　　Castiel毫無情趣的反應讓Dean癟下嘴，厚臉皮的獵人只好先充當起炒熱氣氛的角色，放慢動作脫去自己的法蘭絨襯衫之餘還不忘左右晃動腰部，裏頭的黑色上衣完美地展現出他長年獵魔而鍛鍊出的身材，學著小混混壞笑挑眉的模樣向Castiel步步逼近。

 

"Com'on Cas. Join me."

 

Castiel活像隻被野狼盯上的落單羔羊，左顧右盼無處可逃最後撞上了那根矗立在背後的鋼管，兩只無辜的大眼睛眨呀眨，看著不知壺裡在賣什麼藥的愛人。接著Dean一樣扭著腰挑逗地打開皮帶的扣頭、一氣呵成地抽出皮帶，在手上甩了幾圈後套在Castiel的脖子上。

 

Dean將上身貼在Castiel胸前，近距離地盯著大氣也不敢喘一下的天使，雙手伸到身後托住他的屁股蛋，嚇得天父的小羊發出微弱的驚呼，但柔軟的觸感讓獵人捨不得放開，就這麼抓著要Castiel隨著自己的律動來扭動屁股。

 

「Dean，我不會…」

實在太熱了，不管是室溫還是兩人交疊的體溫，Castiel推了推Dean的胸口，口乾舌燥地抗議了句。

 

「多扭幾次就會了，熟能生巧沒聽說過嗎？」

Dean覺得自己就像個逼良為娼的老鴇，或是經驗老道的嫖客，用精巧的話術和下流的手段來哄騙涉世未深的天使。他將兩人的上身靠得更緊，又親又啃著Castiel乾澀的唇，同時讓彼此的褲襠隔著褲子磨了好幾下。

 

Dean原先放在屁股上的手又開始不安分，Dean的兩隻大手順著Castiel的腰線向上摸，雙手的拇指熟稔地找到布料下藏著的乳頭，壓著乳粒就是一陣搓揉，癢得Castiel粗喘著氣彎下腰，不斷跺腳來閃避獵人饒富技巧的按揉，敲得背後的鋼管發出清脆的噹噹聲。

 

Castiel的乳頭本來就敏感，粗糙的衣料和Dean按圓畫圈的手勁無疑加強了刺激，「Dean、哈、癢…快、快停下…」他扭著上身掙扎著，嘴裏吐出違心的言論，乳尖傳來得酥麻感又讓他的腳鬆軟無力。「但你現在腰扭的很好看呢，不多搖兩下多可惜。」直不起腰的天使只能任由Dean抬起他的右腳，卡在對方的後腰上好讓兩人的下體更貼近。

 

「屁股這麼翹是想誘惑誰？」

Dean的左手又摸到後方捏著飽滿的臀肉，還故意隨著音樂的節奏抖著胯部頂了頂Castiel的陰莖，右手隔著襯衫繼續玩弄著挺立乳頭。

 

Castiel為緩解痛感只好將上身挺到Dean拽著的方向，但這欠打的獵人在自己蹭來的瞬間，用力輾壓敏感的乳頭，這下按的他全身都大力的抽了下，羞愧地發出尖銳的哭喊。

 

該死的Dean，隔著衣服就把他給揉硬了。

 

「你、你這混、混蛋…」

Castiel整個人掛在Dean身上，有氣無力地罵著他，始作俑者則滿意的親了口泛紅的臉頰，愛撫Castiel半勃的陰莖，這讓他又興奮地抽噎。義人總是知道該如何玩瘋他的天使。

 

但他突然放開軟在懷中的Castiel，還緩不過來的Castiel勉強抓住手邊的鋼管，像隻初生的小鹿般抖著腳，歪著身子將重心全靠在細細的管身上，濕漉漉的大眼還是那麼可憐的看著Dean。

 

"Your turn. Tweetie-pie." Dean雙手抱胸，板起了俱樂部大佬才有的凶狠表情，又伸長了腿拱了拱Castiel翹起的屁股，「跳得好的男孩才有獎勵哦，Ca$、Ca$h-tiel。」

 

似乎是被自己無聊的雙關語給逗樂了，迪恩從皮夾抽出了兩張鈔票，在Castiel眼前挑釁地晃了晃，仗著自己好看的臉耍流氓，壞透了的小表情讓Castiel覺得他露出的小虎牙看起來也同樣地面目可憎。

 

Dean大搖大擺地坐回那張舒適的沙發，控制著遙控器讓房間的燈光開始轉動，夜店一樣的紅藍色燈交錯打在衣冠楚楚但下身硬著的Castiel身上，唯一的觀眾隨著新播放的歌曲彈著手指，朝著舞台中新亮相的舞者吹了聲響哨。

 

"Shake it, Ca$! "

 

 

被牽著鼻子走的Castiel瞪著看熱鬧的Dean，不情願地晃了兩下腰，將卡其色的風衣和裏面的西裝外套慢慢退至手肘，然後稍微折一下才放到自己踩不到的地方。即便光線昏暗，白襯衫下兩顆色情的凸起還是清晰可見，Dean想看看底下興奮的乳頭被自己玩弄到什麼地步，也許又紅又腫，微小的刺激都會讓天使深吸好幾口氣。但不知Castiel是故意還是不懂風月，下一步竟然是蹲下脫起鞋襪，覺得這實在太過解high的客人大聲嚷嚷著。

 

「別再弄那該死的襪子了，Cas！快脫褲子！」

兩條皮帶直接甩到他臉上來，Castiel繫在腰上的和不久前自己掛到他脖子上的那條。這樣和顧客粗暴互動的脫衣舞者他還是第一次見到，閃避不及的獵人撒了自己一身啤酒：「嘿！」 Castiel只是朝他扮了個鬼臉，才把注意力放回褲子上。

 

　　故作鎮定的手解開褲頭、拉下拉鍊，寬鬆的西裝褲『唰』的一聲落在地上，露出鮮少曬到陽光的緊實長腿，其中一條上頭還歪歪斜斜掛著來不及脫掉的羅紋襪；黑色底褲裏是翹起的陰莖，可憐地被困在窄小布料裏，Castiel只能不適地夾著腿。Dean嚥了下口水，一掃剛才被兩條皮帶打臉的怒氣。

 

「把上衣的扣子解開…不，領帶不要動就讓它待在你脖子上…」

 

Castiel聽話地解起襯衫扣子，但只敢低頭盯著自己的指頭，不敢和Dean四目相交。雖然兩人有過不少次性事的經驗，但像個處在獵人面前脫衣還是頭一回，羞恥感作祟的天使全身都透出害羞的粉色，更糟的是他的陰莖在旁人的注目下更興奮了。

 

這樣的Castiel辣死了。

 

果然如Dean所料，Castiel的乳頭被自己捏腫了，連乳暈也紅了一圈，暗紅色的突起像兩顆熟成的草莓，散發著馥郁的果香。鈷藍色的領帶和腳上的那只襪子，同樣鬆垮垮的掛著，Castiel就是個永遠照顧不好自己的大寶寶。

 

「你棒透了小天使…轉過去，讓我看看你的羽毛屁股。」忍不住的Dean給出指令，Castiel緊攥著鋼管背過身，冰涼的金屬桿都被煴出了他的體溫。

 

「很好，翹高。」

順從的壓低身子，圓潤的臀肉撐起了上頭的白襯衫，屁股蛋上還有先前自己捏紅的掌印。Dean難耐地調整了下自己的坐姿。

 

「把衣服脫掉，領帶一樣不要動。」

天使乖乖照做，拉鬆的領圈徒留在脖子上，像個項圈，垂下的領帶前片則是條拴住他的遛繩，這讓Dean想起有次Sam外出時，自己讓Castiel全身赤裸只在脖子上繫條領帶，如遛狗般拽著他逛地堡，然後在所到之處留下兩人做愛的痕跡。

 

Castiel被摸上後腰時喘了聲，但Dean拍了下屁股示意別亂動，接著掏出之前的那兩張鈔票，一張塞在內褲下緣的大腿根部，另張塞在臀縫上方，「這是給你的獎勵，跳得好的話會給你更多。」

 

「音樂還沒停，繼續扭寶貝。」

Dean往前挪了下自己的座位，臉上笑得混蛋的弧度裂的更開了。

 

 

  Castiel努力學著電影中舞者的動作，或是和Dean去過好幾次的脫衣酒吧中舞孃們性感的舞蹈，繞著桿子僵硬地動腰擺臀，卻像隻喝醉的恐龍歪歪扭扭，笨手笨腳的模樣自己都覺得尷尬。

 

「腰要跟著節奏一起扭。」座位上的Dean靈活地扭動示範著，「腳再開一點，蹲下、再站起來。」Castiel遵從Dean的指令，雙手背在後頭抓住桿身，難為情地雙腳大開蹲下、再扭身站起，雖然動作還有待加強，但臉上又色又羞赧的表情獵人決定給滿分。「沒錯，讓我看看你的陰莖。哇哦，小傢伙都這麼興奮了。」伸長手碰著他大開的大腿和發白的肚皮，Castiel迫切地挺著也想被觸碰的下身，但Dean就是故意略過不碰，還把底褲往下拉了幾吋，暴露出突起的髖骨和半個屁股。

 

「為甚麼不摸摸你自己呢，Ca$？你的乳頭可喜歡被捏了。」

明明就是你愛玩，Castiel哼著鼻子抗議著。獵人總是不放過他的乳頭，用手指或是曬衣夾，好幾次他都不得不挺著紅腫的乳頭跟著兄弟倆去辦案，布料摩擦敏感肉粒的麻癢讓他無法保持聯邦探員的專業形象，不合時宜地在案發現場叫了出來，有時還要提防Dean愛在大庭廣眾下幼稚的偷掐，搞得他一整天都神經兮兮，或是飢渴難耐。獵人就是喜歡看他受折磨。

 

Castiel捏著自己被忽略已久的乳頭，沒撥弄幾下又立刻硬得發疼，下身和後穴都因為這沒完沒了的刺激而溼了一片。忍得難受的天使想開口抱怨，但Dean立刻噓聲禁止，又要他轉過去擺弄臀部。

 

「噓——…小屁股再扭大力一點…快點Cas，你騎我老二時可沒這麼害羞，再翹高一點、很好，就是這樣！」

 

皺著一張小臉的Castiel壓低著腰，喘息和呼吸聲全混在一起，撅高臀部笨拙地扭動，露在底褲外頭的半截鈔票隨著臀肉上下晃動著，像條貓的尾巴。

 

他又累又疼，而Dean還在看他笑話，Castiel委屈地抹了抹臉上的汗和淚，臀部不自覺甩得更用力，幻想Dean已經在操著他空虛的後穴。

 

 

_喀擦喀擦。_

 

「你、你幹嘛！」突然閃起的白光和快門聲讓Castiel收緊了屁股，不知廉恥的獵人拿著手機連拍好幾張他現在的悲慘模樣。他連忙舉起手臂擋住鏡頭，但又被拉開，瞠圓的藍眼睛全被記錄下來。

 

「我自己收藏用的，別擔心。」Dean愛撫著Castiel的大腿後側嫩肉，這隱密部位從沒曬過陽光也未曾受過傷，卻常常覆滿自己的吻痕和掌印，Dean的手順著大腿根部滑到胯間，一掌捧起了沉甸甸的囊袋，收攏指尖和掌心來把玩手中的脆弱，Castiel發出好幾聲尖銳的呼吸，腰也抖得更厲害，隔著濕濡的底褲Dean都能感受到他的陰莖抽動了好幾下。

 

「…天吶，Cas，你真美。」

 Dean舔了舔自己的嘴唇，拿不穩的手機最後索性扔回了沙發上。

 

Castiel翹著屁股好讓前頭的分身能夠操著獵人的手掌，嘴裏發出不滿足的哼哼聲，又討好地扭著腰催促著Dean快做些什麼。

 

Dean不太溫柔地扯下他的內褲，受困許久的陰莖一下子就彈了出來，咬住下唇的Castiel發出舒服的喘息。翹起的頂端掛著透明的前液，拉長的黏絲稀稀落落地滴在地上和剛脫掉的底褲上。屁股蛋夾著的那張鈔票早就落在一旁，但臀部後方的那張因為底端被染上體液，還牢牢地貼在Castiel的臀縫上。

 

肉呼呼的大腿、白花花的屁股、可憐兮兮的藍眼睛。

每看一次Dean就硬一次。

 

 

「Dean…摸摸我，求、求你了…」

Castiel歪著身子乞求著，低啞的嗓子說起話來都帶有軟濡的鼻音，濃密的睫毛眨巴眨巴開合著，Dean如他所願摸著裸露的背脊和身側的肋骨，天使嫌不夠，這輕柔的觸碰無法緩解他的渴求，像隻貓一樣用肉肉的臉頰抵了抵Dean，要獵人親親他。

 

彎下腰的Dean遂了他的心願，沒得到獵人的允許Castiel的手還乖乖地抓著鋼管，只能伸長了脖子急迫地吻著Dean的嘴唇，被逼急了的他偶爾會吻到唇外頭，兩人臉上刮不乾淨的鬍青蹭得彼此都生疼。

 

吸著Castiel舌頭時，Dean空閒的手捻起他挺立的乳尖，或是搓磨冠狀溝，但不管哪個天使都會忍不住拱起腰，在受不了想退開時可憐的小臉都又會拉回來，迎上對方更為激情的獻吻，嗚嗚聲全數被便宜佔盡的Dean給吞下。

 

這角度雖然能近距離欣賞Castiel被過度蹂躪的乳頭和顫巍巍的陰莖，但手指很難操到後頭需要擴張的小穴，Castiel又捨不得放他走，Dean只好吻著他緩緩起身，沾了點前液就當作潤滑，努力伸長手臂去操弄天使的後穴。

 

Cas已經很濕了，甚至能直接插入兩隻手指，但不滿足的天使嘴裏還在嘟囔著要更多，揚起了脖子看著Dean，被情慾折磨的藍眼睛此刻暗得可怕，Dean又難以自持地吻上Cas的嘴，還把他的舌頭吸得發出情色的嘖嘖水聲。

 

不行，這角度太勉強了。

Dean覺得自己的手臂快抽筋，只好依依不捨地退出熱情夾著他的小穴。

 

「不、別走…」

失去刺激讓Castiel哭求了聲，像個吃不到糖的孩子般急著跳腳，徒勞地翹著屁股往空氣中送。

 

「耐心點，Cas。」

 

他親吻著Castiel滿是薄汗的太陽穴要他老實待著，但Castiel反抗地搖著頭。他不想Dean離開，因為有太多次獵人故意把他刺激到慾火高漲但又將他扔下的可怕經驗，被坑怕的Castiel在Dean轉身拿潤滑液時作勢往他撲去，但Dean立刻看穿天使的小把戲，扯著領帶要他站好，不願配合的Castiel哼了幾聲，Dean教訓似地狠狠掐著他太過紅腫的乳頭，Castiel發出慘烈的哀嚎，雙腿站不穩地摔回鋼管邊，痛苦地摀著自己的乳頭打哆嗦。

 

好疼……

 

「這你自找的，都說了乖乖待著還亂動？沒有自制力的男孩就該受懲罰。」Dean用力將Castiel顫抖的身體擺回原本抓著鋼管撅高屁股的姿勢，還不忘摑了下柔軟的臀肉。

 

「可…可是我一直都很乖！」Castiel鼓起勇氣抗議，臉上的淚撲簌簌地往下掉，下垂眼和軟軟鼻音像是遭受了莫大的冤屈，發抖的舌頭讓話都說不好「你、你說過…我跳得好就會有獎勵…我衣服脫了、舞也跳了…嗚、我都…你說過的！」

 

「所以我們的小天使Castiel，是因為沒拿到應得的獎品才會這麼不乖的嗎？」

 

Castiel委屈地點點頭。他想快點結束這討厭的脫衣舞者角色扮演，好讓Dean趕快來填滿他空虛的小穴，他快被憋壞了。

 

Dean只是捏起了那張一直黏在他屁股上的鈔票，拿到Castiel嘴前要他抿好。

 

「喏，這是你搖屁股賺來的小費，你應得的。」笑得混帳的Dean把沾有他體液的錢塞到Castiel的兩片唇裏，還嚴肅囑咐道：「別弄破它，那可是明天我和Sam的早餐錢。」

 

Dean．Winchester就是個他媽的大混蛋！

Castiel心裏大吼著，但真正發出得只是咿咿呀呀的啜泣。

 

沿著臀縫將兩瓣臀肉掰開，裏頭被兩指稍稍操過小穴興奮地收縮著，彷彿在歡迎Dean的大駕光臨。

 

「準備好了嗎，小天使？雖然你都這麼濕了，但我不想弄痛你。」

Dean拿起了放在一旁的的潤滑液，慷慨地擠在Castiel的後腰和穴口上，冰涼的感覺讓他不適應地抖了下。Dean讚嘆地在圓潤的屁股摸了好幾圈，才又將手指插回溼答答的後穴中。

 

兩指手指靈活地擴張通道，修剪平整的指頭在敏感的小穴裏又摳又挖，濕滑的水聲搭配天使的悶哼讓情況更加火辣。

 

Dean很熟悉Castiel的身體，沒花多少時間就找到能讓他發瘋的甜蜜點，毫不留情地按上時Castiel將鋼管撞出很大的聲響，脊椎和蝴蝶骨都凹出漂亮的弧度，Dean壞笑地接連快速按壓，Castiel繃緊的大腿大幅度地抽搐著，嘴巴因銜著鈔票只能發出嗯嗯啊阿呻吟，濕熱的腸壁如浪潮般一波一波地夾著Dean的手指。

 

「嘿，注意別把錢含破！」

 

我都快射了你還在關心錢！

 

當Castiel認為自己又要再一次的因過長的前戲而高潮時，Dean停下了刺激，把食指抵在腸壁的上方而另指壓在下面，還用拇指拉扯著穴口的下緣，將原先窄小的小孔撐成了粉色的肉洞，暴露在空氣中的腸肉害羞地顫抖著，體內過多的潤滑液或是被操出的腸液色情地汩汩流出。

 

「…你真他媽太棒了，Cas。」

Dean親了親Castiel的腰間軟肉，又伏上身去吻他發紅的耳朵，溫柔安撫著小天使從高潮邊緣的快感冷靜下來。獵人很常這麼做，Castiel的身體現在被自己玩到太敏感了，經常沒忍住就射精，若是兩人想要經歷個完美的性事的話就不得不讓Castiel稍作休息，好讓他不會因為剛被插入就尖叫著高潮。（當然，偶爾獵人就只是單純想弄哭他。）

 

「好點了嗎？」

 

抓著桿子的Castiel迷迷糊糊地點點頭，撲在自己耳邊的鼻息癢得他扭過脖子，接著聽見Dean脫下褲子的聲音，他艱難地挺了挺自己的屁股。

 

碩大的蘑菇頭先是在臀瓣間磨了兩下，才插入他被玩弄多時的小穴，完全勃起的陰莖緩緩挺進，操開緊緻的通道，Castiel的腰際被掐得很疼，但直接被頂到最深處的充盈感讓他發出滿意的低吟，全身都因這被填滿的感覺而止不住顫抖，腸道的肌肉喜滋滋地含著裏邊的異物。

 

「嗚…嗯、嗯…」

 

待Castiel適應自己後，Dean心滿意足地開始操起溫熱的小洞。他抓著天使的髖部好讓臀部抬高，凶狠而快速地操開吸附自己的媚肉，確保每次挺進都準確地壓在天使的前列腺上。

 

無法說話的Castiel又開始悶悶哭叫著，許久沒變換過的姿勢讓他腳有些發麻，Dean這番激烈的連撞更讓他無法控制地軟下腰，原先伸直的膝蓋現在興奮地直打哆嗦。被摸上乳頭時Castiel的腰又向下墜了些，但臀肉還高高挺著被抓著操，尾椎處都被折出顯而易見的凹陷，雙腿間翹起的陰莖如鐘擺般啪搭啪搭的搖擺著。

 

Castiel死死抓著鋼管來保持平衡，上頭沾染了不少自己的指紋，金屬的管身也被自己捂得發燙，仔細瞧上頭的倒影還能看見自己被Dean狠狠幹著的模糊畫面。

 

「Cas你知道嗎…或許你真得不會跳舞，」Dean牢牢地抓著被操到雙眼迷濛的Castiel，用力捏著腫脹的乳頭要他回過神，含著他老二的小穴倏然縮緊，「但你的屁股可是我見過最會扭…」完全退出又再用力一撞，「…扭起來最好看的。」

 

Dean最喜歡用後背式上他的天使，彼此像個野蠻的禽獸原始地交媾。這姿勢除了能好好操到Castiel的敏感點外，還能欣賞臀肉在每次抽插下的抖動，對情慾毫無抵抗力的天使總會哭泣大叫呻吟著。

 

將Castiel比喻成*(3)talking dog可不是Dean隨便胡謅而已。

 

Dean伏下身，如同宣示領地般在Castiel的頸側啜出好幾個吻痕，還在天使的耳邊私語著下流的情話，Castiel害羞地幾乎不能撐住自己，Dean的手只好從下方攬住天使發顫的肚子方便自己挺進。

 

在一次的深插中，Castiel還是沒能忍住悶哼著高潮，柔軟的腰幾乎向後折到了極限，憋了許久的白濁射了自己滿身，小穴也因這快感而大力咬著Dean的陰莖，妙不可言的體驗讓獵人差點也繳械投降。

 

 

射完的Castiel一陣腳軟，上身沿著鋼管緩緩滑下，以雙腿跪岔但臀部翹得老高的姿勢跌落地面，Dean尚未射精的老二滑出了點，只剩最頂端的龜頭留在Castiel貪吃的小穴裏。

 

「真聽話，」Dean將他翻回正面，把自己老二重新插回剛經歷高潮的後穴裏，Castiel嘴裡還咬著那張濕透的鈔票嗚嗚喘息，「上下兩張小嘴都含得這麼好。」

 

「嗚、Dea、Dean…嗯…」

紅著眼的Castiel向Dean虛弱地搖頭。

長時間的站立讓他全身痠痛，更何況幾分鐘前他才歷經個大高潮，就算是天使也不能這樣無止盡地挨操…

 

Dean親著Castiel紅透的臉頰，同時將天使的右腿抬到自己肩膀上，往小穴的深處裏面壓，「乖、很快就好了…」獵人嘴上雖著溫柔的哄著，下身卻是兇猛的操幹，每次退出甚至都會拉扯出一小截敏感的腸肉。

 

身子還很敏感的Castiel被撞到前列腺時依舊爽得揚起頭，但這後高潮的快感混雜著疼痛，使得他淚眼汪汪又呼吸急促，覆滿如桃子絨毛般鬍渣的喉結飛快地滾動著，濕答答的眼睛半是埋怨半是渴求地瞪著Dean。

 

Dean粗暴地啃咬著Castiel暴露的脖子，下身不停歇地往腸道的深處撞，恨不得能連著陰囊一同捅進他的騷屁股裏。

 

聽著天使近在耳邊劇烈的喘息和哼哼唧唧地低吟，Dean扯過他胸前被虐待過度的乳頭，狠狠地將精液射到抽搐的小穴中。

 

 

+

 

後來，Sam好一陣子都拒絕接下從Dean錢包裡掏出的任何鈔票。

 

後來，Sam宣告他從今以後拒絕踏入迪恩洞半步，這讓做老哥的Dean很氣餒。

 

再後來，迪恩洞就被改建成專屬他和Castiel的Sex Dungeon，任何人都不准進入。即便後來收留了天啟世界的人們，Dean也沒能慷慨出借。

 

 

Sam，這間是什麼？終於回到主世界的Jack指著一間上鎖的房間，如此天真地問道。

 

不要問、孩子，Sam語重心長的說，你會怕。

 

 

Fin_

 

 

*(1) _From Dusk till Dawn(1996)_ ，雖然卡卡學不來但蛇舞那段超美https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txqpLEufGnA

　　 _Sin City(2005)_ ，youtube上潔西卡一二集的舞蹈混剪感挺好看的https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L2jHc-nieQ

雖然有提到這兩部電影，但它們和鋼管舞好像都扯不太上邊，如果可以、歡迎推薦我更適合的stripper電影(掩面) 只記得劇中有提到丁愛西部片，但依他個性來看估計也喜歡血漿美女青春肉體大放送的邪典片? 是說原本寫的是 _Magic Mike_ 的，但仔細想想這部應該不是阿丁的菜 (阿丁表示要大肌肌看弟弟和自己的就行了)

 

*(2) Ca$的梗來自misha某次直播和粉絲討論小卡的簡寫是Cass還是Cas，下面粉絲回說Ca$好像很不錯hhh  超適合當卡去跳脫衣舞男時的藝名hhh

 

*(3) 丁丁是狗派，就該用doggy style上小卡!!

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛騷丁和呆卡!!!  
> 想寫孔雀騷丁! 想寫暴躁呆卡!  
> 第13季的小卡雖然變得比較肉，但是軟呼呼的才好抱阿!!
> 
> 看了那場脫衣見面會後腦洞就止不住了，  
> 寫這篇文的時候還看了很多misha尷尬跳舞的片段(掩面  
> 肢體障礙卡真的好喜歡，像個小可憐一樣聽從丁的指令來扭身體(扭得不好還被嫌棄)
> 
> 然後錢很髒 不要學小卡；賺錢很辛苦，不要學丁丁
> 
> 現在只想看甜文來彌補季末集的哀傷


End file.
